


Day 4: Snowflake

by ANE925



Series: 30 Days Tumblr Prompt Challenge [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Feels, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, except hale family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANE925/pseuds/ANE925
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is making Christmas cookies when an unexpected visitor stops in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4: Snowflake

_Rain drops on roses and whiskers on kittens_

_Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens_

_Brown paper packages tied up with strings_

_These are a few of my favorite things_

Stiles hummed along with the Christmas carol playing on the kitchen radio. He was just turning to place the cookie sheet in the oven, when he caught the outline of a figure standing in the corner.

"Gah!" Stile eloquently exclaimed with shock. Luckily, Stiles, being who is his, is used to flailing in the kitchen and was able to save the cookie sheet and the cookies from falling to the ground.

"Dude! Don't you know how to knock?" Stiles yelled as the man moved farther into the room.

"I did," Derek grunted out.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked and... yeah he had actually asked, with a question mark and everything. He also looked genuinely curious. Maybe it really was the season of miracles.

"Making cut out sugar cookies...?" Stiles replied, not sure what Derek was really asking. Wasn't it kinda obvious what he was doing?  

"Want to see?" Stiles asked, slightly tilting the tray so Derek could get a better look.

"Snowflakes?" Derek asked and _how did he do that? How does someone turn one word into a question?_

"Uh, yeah. My mom used to make a ton of little snowflakes, then she would help me make my own. She loved them because she said each one always turned out just a little different so they were all unique, just like real snowflakes. Though, she would always tell me that mine was the most special," Stiles finished with a chuckle, as a soft smile spread across his face.

"Stiles, anything of yours is going to end up special," Derek teased, though he sounded fond rather than annoyed.

Then Derek swung himself up to sit on the countertop. He grabbed one of the cooling cookies and, while inspecting it, started talking.

"My mom… She wasn't very creative, or at least not like this. But, every year, she used to gather us all around the kitchen table where she would lay out different kinds of sprinkles and jimmies, icings, and powdered sugars, just all kinds of sugary toppings. Then we would each get a tray of cut out cookies to decorate," Derek practically whispered with a small smile of his own.

"Sounds like a lot of fun," Stiles replied, still not entirely sure about what was happening. He and Derek had grown closer over the years as the pack had settled down and finally started to work together. They even did late night talks about family and fears, hopes and dreams. But never before had these talks happened during the day, and never before had Derek voluntarily started them. Stiles was pulled from his musings when Derek laughed.

"Yeah it was," Derek confirmed, still playing with that first cookie he had picked up.

"Though..." Derek continued with a chuckle, "It usually ended with toppings everywhere, at least three jimmy fights, and we got so loud you couldn't hear the Christmas music in the background, even with werewolf hearing.”

"Sounds like a grand old time," Stiles said, finally placing the cookie sheet in the oven.

"Have you done it with your betas?" Stiles asked.

"No, I can't bake without setting off a smoke alarm. Truthfully, I don't even want to ask Erica, Boyd never learned how to bake since his little sisters always did that, and Isaac doesn't want to go anywhere near the kitchen," Derek told him.

"I see..." Stiles replied, already starting another batch.

"Yeah," Derek answered, finally biting into his cookie. Stiles watch attentively as Derek's eyes fluttered shut and he let out a barely audible groan.

"These are really good," Derek admitted, making Stiles beam.

"Thanks," Stiles said as he returned his attention to the next batch.

____________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, who's here?" Stiles called out as he entered the fixed up Hale house.

"Not Derek..." Erica said as she appeared in the hallway with Boyd and Isaac trailing behind her.

"Oh, I know that... In fact, I planned on him not being here. In fact, I am here to set up a surprise for Derek and to bring a little Christmas cheer to your rugged werewolf lives," Stiles replied, making his way into the newly furbished, practically untouched, state of the art kitchen.

"Yeah... and what is that again?" Scott asked as he and Jackson came in with the rest of the boxes. Lydia and Allison trailed behind them with the last few grocery bags.

"Well... while I get the kitchen set up, you all are going to empty these boxes by putting up all of these Christmas decorations,” Stiles announced. This seemed to get everyone's interest and he saw Isaac eyeing up the tinsel.   

"Does Derek know about this?" Jackson asked skeptically.

"Of course not! If he did, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Stiles replied in a sing-song voice. Then with a fond sigh, he continued with: "I will take all the blame if he doesn't like it."

That seemed to be the magic phrase because, in the blink of an eye, everyone was gone with boxes in hand and he could hear Lydia already bossing everyone around.

_____________________________________________________________________________

As Derek pulled up to the house, the sight that greeted him was shocking. Everyone was there, playing, on his porch, which was decked out with Christmas decorations.

"What's going on?" Derek asked, eyeing his pack with suspicion.

"No idea.." Jackson said.

"Couldn't tell ya..." Scott replied.

"Decorating!" Isaac beamed, melting Derek's heart a bit.

"Fun," Erica stated with a smirk.

"Stiles..." Boyd deadpanned, like that explain anything, which, in a way, did. With a sigh, Derek looked to the last two, hoping that one of them would elaborate. Allison just shrugged with a smile while Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Come on," Isaac said, grabbing Derek and pulling. "Stiles wouldn't let us anywhere near the kitchen till you showed up and it smells amazing,"

When they all finally entered the kitchen, Derek froze. There, on the kitchen table, were all different kinds of sprinkles and jimmies, icings, powdered sugars, and even some mini kisses. Also, in front of everyone's chair, there was a tray of cut out sugar cookies and one snowflake, each distinctly unique. Looking up, Derek took in Stiles. The fact that he had cookie batter in his hair and on his apron, and that he was now using said apron to wipe off his hands made everything perfect.

"Ok, everyone take a seat," Stiles stated with authority, before stating the "rules" for cookie decorating. However, regardless of any “rules,” the day still ended with: five sprinkle fights, a few wrestling matches over toppings, and everyone talking and laughing so loud that no one could hear the Christmas music Stiles had put on for background noise. Catching Stiles’ eyes, Derek gave him a soft smile. He hadn't felt this at home in years.

______________________________________________________________________________

On December 23rd, Derek threw a Christmas party. Well, actually, Erica and Lydia threw a party. But Derek let them use the house and yard and even helped with supplies. Stiles couldn't help but smile at the party. Everyone had a great time. There was music and laughter and mock fights. Stiles didn't think that night could have gotten any better.

"Stiles, come here!" Lydia yelled from across the yard. With a fond sigh, Stiles walked down the steps of the deck toward Lydia, just as Derek walked up them to get something for Isaac.

"Freeze!" Erica called out, making both Stiles and Derek stop in their tracks.

"Look who got caught under the mistletoe!" Erica called out with unholy glee. With a sense of dread, Stiles looked up and, yep, sure enough, there it was, right above his head. Turning around to glare at his friend, Stiles realized this was not an accident. It was totally a set up. And, from the looks of it, everyone was in on it.

"Guys... this is …this is... totally not cool!" Stiles floundered, arms flailing around.

"This is just rude... and cruel….. and... I get me, but how could you do this to..."

Stiles was cut off as Derek brought his hand up to cup Stiles’ cheek, looking him dead in the eye. Derek ran a thumb over his cheek as if to ask for permission. Stiles felt himself give a small nod, apparently, that was all Derek needed. He swooped down to claim Stiles' lips in a passionate kiss, just as both of Derek's hands came up to cup Stiles’ face. When Derek, regrettably, pulled away, he rested his forehead against Stiles and whispered, "Merry Christmas."

_Stiles laughed, wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, and whispered, "Merry Christmas to me..." Stiles then kissed Derek, silencing his chuckles, just as the first snowflakes of the season started to fall.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this unbelievably fluffy piece. I know it is early for Christmas but my prompt was snowflake so….get over it :P
> 
> As always, all grammatical credit goes to my wonderful beta! Without her, you can be sure I would be using the wrong through, threw, and throw and other such words.


End file.
